La fille de la Chasse
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: " - La fille de la chasse bientôt naîtra. Le héros de la grande prophétie, elle aidera. A dix-sept ans à la colonie arrivera. Accompagnée d'un demi-dieu, elle sera. La jalousie d'une fille d'Athéna, elle supportera. Un ami cher à ses yeux, elle tuera." La prophétie énoncée par Apollon va se réaliser et la fille de la Chasse rencontrera Percy et ses amis plus tôt que prévu.
1. Prologue

**Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Percy Jackson.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

**Rating T à cause des lemons.**

**Le prologue se situe avant le tome 1 des aventures de Percy Jackson tandis que la suite de la fanfic se situe après le tome 4.**

**Le prologue contient un lemon et de l'inceste (chose courant chez les Dieux de l'Olympe)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ?

Artémis ouvrit ses yeux à l'entente de cette voix mélodieuse et familière. Elle s'assit dans le lit et remonta les draps sur son corps lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue. Son regard se posa sur la personne allongée à ses côtés, chose qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas faire car elle se sentit mal, très mal. A côté d'elle se trouvait Apollon, son frère jumeau et elle en arriva vite à une horrible conclusion : elle venait de coucher avec son frère. L'inceste était une chose fréquente chez les Dieux, il suffisait simplement de regarder Zeus et Héra pour le comprendre mais Artémis trouvait que c'était immoral d'avoir une relation sentimentale et sexuelle avec quelqu'un qui partageait le même sang.

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, la faisant rougir. Elle se souvenait des baisers échangés, des douces caresses sur sa peau et de l'union de leurs corps. Elle qui avait toujours juré de rester vierge venait de perdre sa virginité dans les bras de son jumeau.

- Tu as honte, n'est-ce pas ? la questionna Apollon. Toi, la déesse protectrice des vierges, tu viens de céder au plaisir avec ton propre frère.

- Garde ton ironie et ton humour pour toi, répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Artémis était surtout gênée mais elle préférait ne pas le montrer à son frère parce qu'Apollon avait la fâcheuse habitude de tourner les choses à son avantage. D'un autre côté, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable, ne regrettant pas d'avoir si facilement cédé. Elle s'allongea finalement face à Apollon, détaillant son visage divin où ressortaient ses deux yeux semblables à des saphirs. Son regard erra ensuite sur la chevelure blonde du Dieu, différente de sa chevelure à elle, auburn.

- Et toi, demanda-t-elle, tu n'as pas honte ?

- Je devrais, je le sais mais, pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Mes sentiments pour toi sont vraiment sincères alors ça doit être ça qui m'empêche de me sentir honteux.

Artémis était troublée par la révélation de son frère. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'Apollon éprouvait pour elle des sentiments qui dépassaient leur amour fraternel. Ses pensées et sa réflexion furent coupées par la pression des lèvres de son jumeau sur les siennes. Inconsciemment, elle répondit à son baiser et sentit naître en elle un désir coupable. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, laissant passer la langue de son partenaire qui joua longuement avec la sienne. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux brûlant de désir mais ce moment magique fut coupé par la Déesse.

- Il faut arrêter maintenant. Ce que nous faisons est mal.

- Non. Il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait de se prouver notre amour. Notre père s'est bien marié avec sa sœur, ils ont eu un fils et personne n'est intervenu.

Le Dieu du soleil se calma et prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

- Tu as peur de la réaction de tes Chasseresses bien plus que celle des autres Olympiens, n'est-ce pas ?

Artémis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire face à la question de son jumeau. Il savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer, surtout quand il anticipait ses réactions lors des assemblées avec l'ensemble du Panthéon.

- Mes Chasseresses comptent sur moi pour les soutenir dans leurs engagements mais j'en suis incapable et ça me fait peur de devoir affronter leurs réactions. J'ai l'impression de toutes les trahir.

- Oublie tout ça et laisse-toi guider par ce que tu ressens.

Apollon tendit la main vers le visage de sa jumelle et caressa doucement sa joue alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Le Dieu des arts sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse mais il se força à sourire malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler aux coins de ses yeux. L'amour qu'il portait à Artémis datait de leur adolescence mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, de peur qu'elle ne se mette à l'éviter. Il avait vite compris que cet amour serait à sens unique le jour où elle avait déclaré au Panthéon son désir de chasteté et de célibat, loin des hommes. Elle acceptait quand même de côtoyer les Dieux mâles mais, au commencement, elle était restée seule, n'acceptant de côtoyer qu'Héra et Athéna, abandonnant son frère. Apollon lui en avait beaucoup voulu et avait mis du temps avant de lui pardonner son départ. Désormais, il ne savait pas comment se comporter après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé et ça le tracassait.

Il se leva doucement hors du lit et rejoignit la fenêtre sans se préoccuper de sa nudité, plongeant son regard dans l'horizon ensoleillée de l'Olympe. La tristesse qui enserrait son cœur finit par le submerger et il fondit en larmes.

- Ne pleure pas Apollon, je t'en prie… Je sais que ma réaction t'a blessé et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Son frère ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de rester silencieux. Il sentit soudain deux bras l'enlacer et il se retourna, apercevant sa jumelle. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et l'embrassa avec tendresse et passion, sa langue quémandant l'entrée de la bouche de son jumeau. Leur baiser devint vite plus ardent et Artémis se mit à caresser le torse imberbe de son frère, le faisant frissonner de désir. Le Dieu de la musique porta sa sœur dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle et de parcourir son corps de baisers. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur les courbes de sa jumelle avant d'atteindre son intimité. La Déesse gémit en sentant les caresses sur cette partie de son corps et sa voix monta d'une octave lorsqu'il fit pénétrer deux de ses doigts en elle.

- Apollon ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je vois que je te fais de l'effet, se moqua-t-il.

Artémis ne rétorqua rien, plongée dans un état second. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus et le lui fit bien comprendre. Il retira ses doigts et plaça son membre dressé à l'entrée du bas-ventre de sa partenaire. En un coup de rein, il fut en elle et il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient doux et lent, la faisant se cambrer. La Déesse bougeait son corps en cadence, venant à la rencontre de celui de son frère. Apollon sentit les parois de sa sœur se resserrer autour de son sexe et, en un dernier coup de rein, il se libéra en elle en criant son nom.

Il attendit quelques instants que les battements de son cœur se soient apaisés avant de se retirer. La Déesse de la Lune reprit son souffle et alla se blottir dans les bras de son jumeau, laissant son frère caresser son dos avec douceur. Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés par leurs ébats mais heureux.

- Apollon, c'est bientôt l'heure de la réunion ! Debout et ne traîne pas !

La voix d'Hermès avait réveillé le Dieu des arts en sursauts qui ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

- J'arrive.

- Je vais aller prévenir ta sœur.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire.

Il avait rétorqué ça dans la précipitation, ne souhaitant pas qu'Hermès se rende compte du fait que sa sœur et lui aient dormi ensembles.

- Comme tu veux mais soyez à l'heure cette fois-ci parce que je doute que notre père vous pardonnera à chaque fois.

Apollon grimaça en se rappelant qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés en retard à la dernière réunion parce qu'Artémis refusait d'abandonner sa chasse. Il attendit que le Dieu messager soit parti pour réveiller sa jumelle qui s'étira.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bientôt l'heure de la réunion.

Artémis se leva, récupéra ses habits et embrassa tendrement son frère.

- Je vais aller me changer, on se rejoint là-bas.

Il lui sourit et la regarda partir, heureux des moments passés avec elle. En un instant, il fut prêt et il arriva à la salle de réunion avant la plupart des Dieux, à sa plus grande surprise. Il salua d'un signe de tête son père qui était assis sur le plus grand trône puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermès qui pianotait sur son téléphone.

- As-tu passé la nuit avec quelqu'un ? demanda sans gêne le Dieu des voleurs.

- Non, pas cette fois-ci, répondit Apollon en rougissant légèrement.

- Au fait, tu ne devais pas aller réveiller Artémis ?

- C'est fait, répondit la concernée en entrant. Mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me préparer.

Hermès leva les yeux de son portable et son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la Déesse de la Lune. Elle avait troqué son habituel habit de chasse contre une robe argentée qui mettait ses courbes en valeur et qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure auburn. Un diadème avec une lune en son centre trônait sur sa tête, scintillant de mille feux. Les autres Olympiens finirent par arriver à leur tour, s'inclinant devant le Roi des Dieux et jetant des regards surpris vers la Déesse de la Chasse. La réunion commença enfin et Zeus prit la parole.

- Trois sang-mêlés sont morts avant d'être arrivés à la colonie de Chiron. Deux filles jumelles, filles d'Aphrodite et un garçon, fils d'Athéna.

La douleur se lisait dans les yeux de la Déesse de la Sagesse alors que la Déesse de la beauté prenait la nouvelle comme si elle entendait parler de la mort d'un simple animal.

- Tu as vu la réaction d'Aphrodite ? lâcha Hermès à Apollon.

- Elle n'a pas de cœur, tout le monde le sait.

- Hermès, Apollon, un peu d'attention.

Héra venait de reprendre les deux Dieux qui baissèrent la tête humblement face à la Reine de l'Olympe. Apollon sentit soudain un courant divin le parcourir et il releva la tête, les yeux brumeux.

_- La fille de la chasse bientôt naîtra. Le héros de la grande prophétie, elle aidera. A dix-sept ans à la colonie arrivera. __Accompagnée d'un demi-dieu, elle sera. La jalousie d'une fille d'Athéna, elle supportera. Un ami cher à ses yeux, elle tuera._

Tous les Dieux étaient immobiles, surpris par la prophétie que venait d'énoncer le Dieu de la musique. Rares étaient les fois où il entrait en transe mais, dès que ça arrivait, ses prophéties se révélaient terribles. Zeus mit fin à la réunion, congédiant les Dieux hormis Apollon et Artémis.

- Tu as parlé de la grande prophétie, mon fils. Qu'as-tu à dire sur ce que tu as énonce ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, père. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que nous allons connaître de grands bouleversements dans les années à venir.

Le regard perçant du Roi de l'Olympe fit frémir sa fille qui se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas au courant du fait que son frère et elle avaient couché ensemble.

- Tu fais bien de douter, Artémis. Je suis au courant de tout ce qui a lieu ici. Mais par respect pour vous, je ne dirai rien à personne. Après, libre à vous de le révéler aux autres, ce qui serait sûrement contre la demande que tu souhaites me faire, ma fille.

Artémis hocha la tête, surprenant son frère qui n'avait pas compris la dernière remarque de leur père. La Déesse de la Chasse se tourna vers son jumeau, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Même si nous avons passé des moments merveilleux, je veux oublier. Je ne tiens pas à me sentir coupable à chaque fois que je vais croiser le regard de mes Chasseresses.

Apollon comprit qu'elle allait demander à Zeus d'effacer ses souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et il intervint.

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu veux ? Tiens-tu à oublier que tu portes notre enfant ?

Il avait parlé trop vite, il en avait conscience mais le mal avait été fait et il vit le visage de sa sœur pâlir.

- Tu…tu veux dire que je suis enceinte ? De toi ? Déjà ?

- Oui, murmura son jumeau. Je le sens au plus profond de toi…

- Dans ce cas, je vais attendre la naissance de cet enfant et, après, notre père me fera oublier notre relation et le bébé.

- Mais…on…on ne peut pas l'abandonner !

- Tu le tueras ou tu le confieras à des mortels. Il est hors de question que je m'en occupe et que j'en entende parler après sa naissance. Tu choisiras son prénom et tu te débrouilleras.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son père et à son frère avant de sortir de la salle de réunion.

- Tu pourras peut-être la faire changer d'avis et lui dire d'élever cet enfant. Si c'est une fille, elle pourrait devenir Chasseresse.

- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, j'en fais la promesse sur le Styx !

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à cet enfant plus qu'à un autre des tiens ?

- Père, c'est l'enfant de la prophétie… La fille de la chasse…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Réponses aux reviews de personnes non connectées.**_

_**Alexandra : **_Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire !

_**Juliette : **_Merci (; Pour le rythme d'écriture, il est aléatoire en raison du fait que je suis en terminale et que je n'ai donc pas tout le temps que j'aimerais avoir.

_**Cecile Black 60 : **_Merci ! C'est le fait d'avoir relu la tome 3 quand Apollon dit que personne à part lui n'a le droit de toucher à sa soeur que cette idée m'est venue. Et si elle ne veut pas se souvenir de cet enfant, c'est simplement parce qu'elle est la Déesse protectrice des vierges.

**_Jedan-San : _**Merci déjà pour cette review !

_**BLACK-WHITE :**_ Merci. A vrai dire, elle ne s'en fiche pas, c'est juste que pour elle c'est immoral.

**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre a lieu après les aventures du tome 4. Ne prend donc pas en compte le tome 5. Percy a passé une année au collège, il va donc bientôt avoir ses seize ans, ce qui le rapproche encore de la prophétie.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Percy tentait, en vain, de faire démarrer la voiture dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge, à l'abri de ses poursuivants. Lui qui avait passé une année scolaire calme se retrouvait à devoir fuir, le jour de ses vacances, des créatures sorties tout droit de la mythologie grecque. Certes, il avait fini par en avoir l'habitude mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que les catastrophes tombaient. Il regrettait l'absence de Grover et Annabeth, ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que celle de Tyson, son demi-frère cyclope. Même la présence de Clarisse, la redoutable fille d'Ares, aurait été la bienvenue dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais non, il avait fallu que les monstres débarquent alors qu'il sortait de chez l'un de ses nouveaux amis qu'il avait réussi à se faire durant l'année scolaire. Et, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, les monstres avaient réussi à le piéger dans un entrepôt.

- Démarre ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un mauvais film d'horreur, à la place du personnage qui se faisait toujours tuer au moment où il essayait de redémarrer sa voiture. Le moteur du véhicule émit un grondement sourd avant de s'arrêter, au plus grand malheur de Percy qui comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur la voiture pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il sortit du véhicule avec rage et il dégaina Turbulence alors que les premières créatures arrivaient. Le sang du fils de Poséidon se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit que ses adversaires étaient _légèrement_ plus nombreux que lui. Même s'il arrivait à utiliser son pouvoir de fils du Dieu de la mer, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de la masse qui se tenait devant lui.

- Besoin d'aide ? lui lança une voix inconnue.

Un coup d'œil vers le plafond permis à Percy de voir qu'une silhouette se tenait debout sur les planches en bois de la charpente du toit. Celle-ci n'attendit pas sa réponse et bondit à ses côtés, dégainant deux longues épées aux gardes incrustées de rubis et dont les lames portaient des inscriptions en grec ancien. La personne à qui appartenaient les armes était une jeune femme de dix-sept ans à la chevelure brune dégradée dont les pointes étaient blondes et dont la couleur s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux noisette pailletés de bleu dans lesquels brillait une lueur étrange. Percy ne chercha pas à deviner qui elle pouvait être car il avait une chose plus importante à régler, à savoir une horde de créatures. Il vit l'inconnue s'élancer vers leurs adversaires et il entendit ses lames siffler dans l'air alors qu'elle débutait une danse macabre, décapitant, tranchant, transperçant comme si ses épées étaient des extensions de ses mains. Le fils de Poséidon de bougeait pas, impressionné par cette nouvelle venue qui lui donnait l'impression de voir la mort elle-même tant elle se battait avec grâce et perfection. Le sang des créatures salissait déjà le sol de l'entrepôt en de grandes flaques pourpres qui hypnotisaient Percy, immobile alors que sa vie pouvait prendre fin en un instant.

- Dis-donc le sang-mêlé, ça ne te dérangerait pas de bouger un peu ?

L'adolescent reprit ses esprits à temps, coupant la patte antérieure d'une des créatures qui avait tenté de le griffer. Il abattit ensuite Turbulence sur plusieurs monstres, cherchant toujours du regard une quelconque faille qui aurait pu leur permettre de s'enfuir. Mais le carnage fut vite fini, surtout grâce au coup de main de la nouvelle venue, et les deux combattants se regardèrent, l'un surpris de voir une inconnue arriver au bon endroit au bon moment et l'autre jugeant le demi-dieu.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, lâcha enfin le fils de Poséidon. Je m'appelle Percy. Percy Jackson.

- Je le sais, c'est toi que je cherchais. On m'a dit que tu serais en mesure de m'indiquer comment aller à la colonie des sang-mêlés. Je suis Keira Odysseus, demi-déesse non identifiée.

- Tu me cherchais ? Pour la colonie ? Personne d'autre ne pouvait t'y conduire ?

- Etant donné que la personne qui m'a révélée ton nom et ce que je devais faire m'est apparue dans un songe, non, je n'ai eu personne d'assez fou pour m'accompagner. A part Alec, un autre sang-mêlé mais c'est aussi pour lui que je recherche la colonie car il est blessé et il doit se faire prendre en charge le plus vite possible.

Percy détailla Keira, se demandant un court instant si elle se moquait de lui mais il remarqua bien vite qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse et sincère.

- Où se trouve-t-il ?

- Quelque part, répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

- Comment veux-tu que je vous aide si tu refuses de me dire où il est ?

- J'ai juste besoin de savoir comment me rendre à la colonie, rien de plus ! Mais si tu n'as pas vraiment envie de me le dire, je pourrai demander à d'autres sang-mêlés, si jamais j'en trouve sur mon chemin.

Le fils du Dieu de la mer soupira puis finit par lui indiquer le chemin le plus rapide pour accéder à la colonie mais aussi le chemin le plus sûr avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Keira le remercia puis sortit de l'entrepôt sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était pleine de sang. Cette jeune femme semblait vraiment être particulière mais comme elle avait sauvé la vie de Percy, il espérait quand même la revoir à la colonie. Il prit le chemin de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère, Sally et son beau-père, Paul. Ils s'étaient mariés deux mois plus tôt et Percy s'était senti en sécurité, heureux de voir sa mère sourire. Il avait révélé sa nature à Paul qui n'avait pas été complètement surpris étant donné que son beau-fils avait raté sa journée de visite de sa classe la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans son nouveau collège.

Le fils de Poséidon hésita un instant avant de rentrer, certain que sa génitrice était déjà en train de s'inquiéter. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Sally étouffa une exclamation de surprise en voyant le sang qui maculait les vêtements de son fils.

- Oh mon dieu, Percy ! Tu n'es pas blessé j'espère ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le sang-mêlé rassura sa mère avant de se lancer dans le récit de l'attaque des monstres et de l'arrivée de Keira, récit qui fut aussi écouté par son beau-père qui les avait rejoints en entendant les exclamations de sa femme.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Sally avec anxiété.

Le demi-dieu savait qu'elle avait conscience du fait qu'il ne resterait pas à l'appartement, de peur d'attirer d'autres créatures et de mettre en danger sa famille mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de voir son fils partir si loin d'elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras en voyant son regard désolé et elle retint ses larmes avec difficultés. Son unique fils était un demi-dieu et ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de vivre en se demandant s'il n'allait pas mourir dans la journée.

- Je te préviens dès que j'arrive à la colonie, maman. Tu sais bien que je garde toujours contact avec toi quand je suis là-bas.

- Je le sais Percy mais ce n'est…

- Maman, la coupa-t-il. Chiron sera là pour m'aider s'il y a un problème.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir appeler Annabeth ou Grover pour qu'ils viennent ?

- Je ne veux pas les déranger.

Percy savait qu'Annabeth essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à s'entendre avec sa belle-mère alors il n'allait pas débarquer comme ça… Il repensa soudain à la jeune femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et se demanda s'il allait la croiser en allant à la colonie. Il partit faire son sac et serra sa mère puis son beau-père dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi.

- T'en fais pas m'man.

Le fils de Poséidon s'éloigna dans la nuit noire et entendit distinctement les sanglots de sa mère, ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Il ne fit cependant pas demi-tour et continua sa route en sachant que s'il restait, il attirerait encore des créatures plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres. Il poussa un long soupir avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire en direction de Long Island.

Thalia jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, son arc à la main, une flèche prête à fendre l'air. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et avait entendu un bruit suspect. Elle s'était faite discrète pour ne pas réveiller les autres Chasseresses qui profitaient de leur repos puis s'était engagée vers les arbres qui bordaient le lac où elles campaient. Thalia se déplaçait dans le silence le plus absolu, les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets quand elle remarqua soudain une silhouette qui se découpait entre les arbres, à la lumière des étoiles.

- Un seul pas, un seul geste, et vous êtes mort.

Sa menace résonna dans la nuit mais le visiteur n'en tint pas compte et s'avança sans crainte vers la jeune fille. La fille de Zeus le reconnut immédiatement et baissa humblement la tête devant le Dieu de la musique avant de s'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Apollon avec un magnifique sourire. J'étais venu voir ma sœur en pensant qu'elle serait avec vous mais je ne sens pas sa présence ici.

- Vous avez pourtant la capacité de tout voir, non ? s'étonna Thalia.

- C'est exact mais je l'ai « perdue de vue ».

- Elle est partie faire quelque chose d'important et nous a demandé de l'attendre en ces lieux, l'informa alors la sang-mêlé.

- Je vais attendre avec vous alors.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, cher frère.

Artémis venait d'arriver et elle regardait son frère avec un air sévère qui tranchait étrangement sur son visage enfantin.

- Je sens que je vais encore me répéter mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être aussi familier avec mes Chasseresses.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal… Je tenais simplement à savoir où tu étais.

Artémis faillit lui répondre mais elle décida d'abord de prévenir ses suivantes de son retour. Elle demanda à Thalia d'aller réveiller les autres jeunes filles, ce que la fille du Dieu de la foudre fit sur le champ. Les Chasseresse se précipitèrent vers la Déesse en lui demandant si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait pas été blessée durant son absence. Artémis leur assura qu'elle était en bonne santé puis leur demanda de lui préparer à manger avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de son frère jumeau, souhaitant lui parler seule à seul.

- Des Dieux mineurs viennent encore de rejoindre Chronos. J'ai bien peur de devoir demander à mes Chasseresses d'aller à la colonie.

- Tu ne te sens plus en mesure de les protéger ?

- Je n'aurai pas la force de m'opposer à Chronos. J'ai eu de la chance que Percy et ses amis soient venus à mon secours la première fois et je doute qu'ils soient encore capables d'un tel exploit aujourd'hui alors que les forces de notre ennemi viennent encore de décupler. Et puis, mes suivantes ont toutes besoin de soutien et je ne suis, hélas, plus en mesure de leur en apporter.

Voyant sa sœur faire preuve de faiblesse et porté par son instinct fraternel, Apollon la serra dans ses bras mais la Déesse de la chasse brisa leur étreinte fraternelle en jetant un regard aigu à son jumeau. Ce regard le troubla car l'apparence enfantine de sa sœur ne s'accordait pas avec ses expressions ni avec la personne qu'il aimait tant. Ce n'était l'Artémis de douze ans qu'il voulait côtoyer mais celle avec qui il avait passé le plus beau moment de son existence.

- Retournons voir mes Chasseresses.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins bientôt.

La Déesse décida de rejoindre ses suivantes, laissant un instant son jumeau plongé dans ses pensées. Plus le temps passait et plus Apollon avait l'impression que leur relation fraternelle se dégradait, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. Il aimait toujours autant sa jumelle et n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Cela faisait déjà dix-sept ans que leur fille était née, dix-sept longues années durant lesquelles le Dieu des arts l'avait vue grandir sans pouvoir la chérir. Il avait vu les moments qu'elle passait avec sa famille adoptive mais il n'était jamais venu lui dire la vérité car il savait qu'elle aurait été malheureuse si elle avait été élevée sur l'Olympe. Ce malheur serait venu du fait qu'Artémis avait eu les souvenirs de sa grossesse effacés, de même que le souvenir de la nuit passée avec son jumeau et cela signifiait que leur fille aurait grandie sans mère si elle était restée sur l'Olympe. Apollon regrettait d'avoir été obligé de la donner à une famille de mortels car il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et lui montrer qu'elle était soutenue par son père. Le Dieu de la musique s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait à sa fille Déesse bien plus qu'à ses enfants demi-dieux mais elle était malheureusement celle qui lui était la plus inaccessible et il en souffrait.

- Apollon ?

Voyant que son frère ne revenait pas et apercevant son regard soucieux, elle était venue le rejoindre pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il pensait mais il changea d'attitude et lui offrit un grand sourire signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Ils retournèrent donc près du feu de camp où toutes les Chasseresses étaient assises.

- Dame Artémis, nous avons une question à vous poser.

Une des Chasseresses venait de prendre la parole après une courte hésitation. C'était une sang-mêlé qui avait quitté la colonie après la mort de son frère aîné car sa tristesse était trop grande. Elle avait vécu là-bas deux ans de plus après sa mort, restant dans le bungalow des Hermès, attendant de se faire reconnaître par son parent divin, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Elle avait fini par sombrer dans la dépression puis avait ensuite appris qu'il y avait toujours une solution à chaque problème. C'est en apprenant cela qu'elle avait rejoint les Chasseresses et elle était heureuse de sa nouvelle vie auprès de sa nouvelle grande famille.

- Je t'écoute Alice, l'encouragea la Déesse.

- Nous avons toutes pensé aux deux sang-mêlés que nous avions sauvés des harpies et nous nous sommes rappelées que vous aviez proposé à la fille de nous rejoindre en lui laissant un temps de réflexion.

- Et vous voulez savoir dans combien de temps cette proposition prendra fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice hocha la tête, aussitôt imitée par les autres Chasseresses. Artémis eut un fin sourire, heureuse de voir que ses suivantes s'intéressaient toujours autant aux nouvelles recrues.

- Elle devra me donner sa réponse dans une semaine.

- J'espère qu'elle viendra, elle avait vraiment l'air sympa, lâcha Thalia.

- Qui était-ce ? tenta Apollon.

- Une jeune femme de dix-sept ans prénommée Keira.

Le visage du Dieu devint plus sombre à l'entente du nom de la fille mais il reprit vite une expression neutre. Pas assez vite cependant pour cacher ce changement d'attitude à sa jumelle qui respecta toutefois la décision de son frère de ne pas parler. Mais Apollon avait remarqué son discret coup d'œil et il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer de douleur en constatant qu'il ne pourrait même pas lui expliquer le lien qui les unissait à Keira.

- Où partirons-nous demain ? demanda Thalia au nom de l'ensemble des Chasseresses.

- A Long Island, à la colonie des sang-mêlés.

La fille de Zeus réprima un soupir en repensant à la colonie car ça lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs et, malheureusement, pas seulement des bons. La trahison de Luke était encore présente dans son esprit et c'était une chose qu'elle aurait préférée oublier à jamais. L'ambiance chaleureuse due au retour d'Artémis s'était envolée après la déclaration de la Déesse et un silence pesant avait pris sa place. Gênée par ce silence soudain, Alice décida de poser une question essentielle.

- Serons-nous en votre compagnie, Dame Artémis ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondit la Déesse.

Cette déclaration surprit Apollon mais il se rappela les aveux de faiblesse de sa sœur et comprit qu'elle voulait aussi se rassurer elle-même.

- Je devrais cependant vieillir mon apparence et me faire passer pour une Chasseresse, ajouta-t-elle cependant. Je ne veux pas que les résidents changent d'attitude en apprenant la présence d'une Déesse dans leur colonie.

Elle leur sourit à chacune puis alla manger ce qu'elles avaient préparé, commençant à ressentir la faim. Car oui, même si elle était immortelle, elle ne mangeait pas que de l'ambroisie et elle adorait la senteur de la viande. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à ses suivantes.

- Je vous conseille de vous reposer un maximum car nous partirons demain à l'aube et nous n'arriverons à destination que dans une semaine.

Les jeunes filles partirent donc sous leurs tentes, songeant déjà à leur voyage vers Long Island.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**cecile Black 60 : **Merci ! Et oui, la jalousie d'une fille d'Athéna... On se demande bien qui ^^_

**_Anorluin :_**_ Merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est d'Apollon, la réponse est dans ce chapitre (;_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Annabeth finissait d'enlever les derniers vêtements de sa valise lorsque Percy entra dans le bungalow des Athéna, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais rentrée, commença-t-il avec hésitation.

- Je n'ai pas voulu que mes parents supportent la présence permanente de monstres devant la maison. Et toi, que fais-tu ici à une date proche de ton anniversaire ?

- A peu près la même chose.

Le fils de Poséidon se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'entrepôt, narrant également l'aide apportée par la dénommée Keira. La fille de la Déesse de la Sagesse l'écoutait sans intervenir, notant toutefois dans son esprit ce qu'il disait et se demandant pourquoi les monstres n'avaient pas attaqué Percy plus tôt dans l'année. Elle attendit qu'il eut fini de parler avant de raconter à son tour les attaques qu'elle avait vécues, décrivant chacun de ses combats avec précision en espérant que son ami allait se rappeler plus tard ce qu'elle était en train de dire car elle lui faisait la liste des points faibles de nombreuses créatures. Ils discutèrent ensuite de leurs familles mortelles avant que le sujet dévie sur les Dieux. Percy ne comprenait toujours pas cette stupide loi qui interdisait aux Dieux d'aider les demi-dieux car un peu d'aide divine aurait été la bienvenue face à la bataille qui se préparait contre Chronos. Il ignorait cependant que les Dieux étaient en train de mener leurs propres combats pour empêcher des monstres antiques de reprendre vie et de détruire tous les mortels.

- Et Grover ? Il n'est pas rentré à la colonie ? s'enquit le fils du Dieu de la Mer.

- Il n'a toujours pas surmonté la mort de Pan. Enfin, ça, c'est la version officielle donnée par Chiron.

Percy ressentit de l'appréhension en entendant les paroles d'Annabeth et cette dernière confirma ses craintes en lui apprenant que leur ami satyre avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser la moindre petite trace qui aurait pu mener à lui. Elle ajouta que des sang-mêlés étaient déjà partis plusieurs fois à sa recherche mais leurs résultats n'avaient pas évolué, soldant toutes leurs tentatives par de cuisants échecs. Le fils de Poséidon eut un pincement au cœur mais il se dit intérieurement qu'il y avait aussi une chance pour que le satyre soit parti dans un endroit tellement éloigné qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le retrouver alors qu'il était encore en vie.

- Chiron a prévu une partie de Capture l'Etendard ce soir, annonça Annabeth. Tu te joindras à moi ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Percy. Comme ça on pourra mettre une bonne raclée à Clarisse !

- Laisse-la respirer un peu…

Le fils de Poséidon se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait car il savait que son amie trouverait encore le moyen de le réprimander et de lui dire qu'il ne faisait aucun effort. Silena, fille d'Aphrodite, arriva en leur apprenant que Chiron avait avancé la partie de Capture l'Etendard, préférant qu'elle ait lieu avant le repas. Ils la remercièrent pour la commission et Percy partit se changer dans son bungalow, revêtant son armure et prenant le bouclier en bronze qu'il possédait, cadeau de son demi-frère Cyclope Tyson. Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'ensemble du bungalow, regrettant justement l'absence de son demi-frère. Son regard s'attarda sur la fontaine qui coulait dans un coin et il s'approcha avant de jeter une drachme dans l'eau. Il implora rapidement Iris, la Déesse messagère et demanda à parler à Sally Jackson. L'image floue de sa mère apparut dans la fontaine et Percy eut un sourire triste en la voyant.

- Je suis bien arrivé à la colonie, m'man !

- Percy… Tu me manques déjà ! J'ai si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

- Oui je sais maman mais tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que je suis plus en sécurité dans l'enceinte de la colonie que dans les rues.

- Mais c'est bientôt ton anniversaire !

Percy eut une grimace et une affreuse sensation dans son ventre, résultat de l'angoisse qui commençait à le saisir. Il écourta finalement la discussion puis rejoignit Annabeth et les autres sang-mêlés près du lac, là où le départ devait avoir lieu. Les équipes se séparèrent et mirent au point un plan d'attaque et de défense sous le regard attentif de Chiron. Ce dernier attendit patiemment puis se racla la gorge, attirant tous les regards vers lui.

- Je vous rappelle les règles : pas de tuerie, respectez les autres un minimum, respectez également votre environnement mais aussi votre étendard. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à demander aux Aphrodite de les recoudre même si elles le font à merveille.

Son regard s'était posé sur Clarisse en signe d'avertissement et l'adolescente grimaça en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, main dans la main avec Chris, un sang-mêlé que Dionysos avait sauvé de la folie et qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

- Tenez-vous prêts, ajouta le centaure. Que la partie commence !

Les attaquants des deux camps se ruèrent les uns sur les autres alors que les défenseurs rejoignaient discrètement leurs étendards qui se trouvaient cachés dans la forêt. Percy fit sauter le capuchon de son stylo bille, dégainant ainsi Turbulence, avant de frapper un Arès qui avait décidé de le prendre pour cible. Le fils de Poséidon arrivait à se protéger des coups adverses malgré le fait qu'il était en train de combattre l'un des fils du Dieu de la Guerre. L'Arès recula à un moment, se tenant le poignet, endolori par le coup que venait de lui porter Percy. Ce dernier fit reculer un Hermès jusqu'au lac et, un instant plus tard, le fils du Dieu messager se retrouvait à recracher l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler parce que son adversaire avait décidé de l'arroser comme une simple plante.

- Ce n'est pas loyal Percy !

- Chacun sa spécialité ! rétorqua le concerné.

Il eut juste le temps de se déplacer un peu sur le côté, évitant ainsi le poignard lancé par son adversaire. Il utilisa de nouveau la tactique de la vague et en profita pour faire tomber le fils d'Hermès un peu plus loin sur les rives du lac. Percy entendit alors une flèche siffler dans l'air et il comprit rapidement que les Apollon n'étaient pas loin, chose dérangeant car ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Il connaissait leurs flèches redoutables et ne voulait pas en faire les frais alors il décida d'aller se fondre discrètement dans la forêt, à la recherche de quelqu'un de son camp. Il vit Annabeth un peu plus loin qui était en train de combattre contre un Arès avec force, faisant une utilisation précise de son poignard de bronze. Elle désarma le demi-dieu en face d'elle puis se protégea avec son bouclier alors qu'une pluie de flèches s'abattait sur elle avec violence. La fille d'Athéna dut se rendre à l'évidence : le camp adversaire avait une bonne technique de combat qui consistait à utiliser les Arès et les Hermès pour capter l'attention de leurs adversaires avant que les Apollon les criblent de flèches. Mais son camp à elle n'était pas composé de fils et de filles de la Déesse de la Sagesse pour rien car ils avaient toujours des plans de prévus au cas où ils échouent, que ce soit pour une simple partie de Capture l'Etendard ou bien dans la vie de tous les jours.

Annabeth vit soudain Michael Yew, le nouveau chef du bungalow des Apollon, abaisser son arc et détailler du regard des personnes qui se tenaient près du lac. Tous les participants du jeu suivirent son exemple et Percy retint une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Keira, accompagnée d'un jeune homme en difficultés. Le fils du Dieu de la Mer alla à leur rencontre, suivi de près par Annabeth.

- Il faut que ton ami rentre dans l'eau ! lança Percy à Keira en se dirigeant lui-même vers le lac.

Il ordonna aux flots de ne pas le mouiller et de ne pas tremper non plus le sang-mêlé qui s'aventurait dans l'eau froide de la fin d'après-midi. Par une simple impulsion de pensées, Percy demanda à l'eau de soigner le jeune homme, ce qui arriva en quelques secondes. Le nouveau venu écarquilla ses yeux gris qu'il planta dans les iris verts du fils du Dieu de la Mer.

- Tu es le fameux Percy Jackson ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Et tu es ?

- Alec Chois. Et je te dois la vie.

- Oh, ça ce n'est rien, c'est normal l'entraide entre sang-mêlés.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'eau et remarquèrent que personne ne parlait autour d'eux et que les pensionnaires avaient les yeux fixés sur Annabeth qui dévisageait Keira comme si c'était un monstre venu de nulle part pour tous les tuer. Elle détourna son regard et se plaça aux côtés de Percy, proche de lui, _très_ proche de lui, comme si elle voulait marquer son territoire. Des bruits de sabots les coupèrent de leurs pensées et Chiron arriva, plantant son regard dans celui de Keira.

- Tu es Keira Odysseus je présume ?

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Percy m'a parlé de ton intervention dans l'entrepôt. C'était très courageux de ta part.

Le centaure remarqua que tous les pensionnaires s'étaient attroupés et il les renvoya dans leurs bungalows en leur demandant de se préparer pour le diner. Il demanda cependant à Percy, Annabeth, Keira et Alec de rester avec lui et ils prirent tous les cinq le chemin de la grande maison.

Thalia regardait d'un air triste le lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. Elle savait qu'à l'autre bout se trouvait Long Island et la colonie des sang-mêlés mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à y retourner. Depuis qu'elle était devenue Chasseresse, elle se sentait beaucoup plus forte, comme invulnérable mais certaines blessures du passé n'arrivaient pas à se refermer et le visage de Luke hantait chacun de ses rêves, la faisant se réveiller en pleine nuit. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas, trop occupée à regarder le mouvement des vagues.

- Toi non plus, tu ne veux pas remettre les pieds là-bas ?

La fille de Zeus détourna finalement son regard de l'eau et aperçut Alice, debout à côté d'elle. Elle savait que l'adolescente avait peur de retourner à la colonie car elle craignait de ressentir de nouveau le poids de la mort de son frère.

- Nos souvenirs à la colonie ne sont pas les meilleurs, répondit Thalia. J'ai voulu devenir Chasseresse pour pouvoir oublier un peu les autres et pour ne pas porter le poids de la prophétie sur mes épaules. Avec le recul, je sais que j'ai agi de façon égoïste parce que Percy va avoir beaucoup de mal mais j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il y arrivera.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il pourra planter son épée dans le cœur de Cronos ?

La fille du Dieu du Tonnerre fronça les sourcils, surprise par les questions d'Alice.

- Pourquoi cette interrogation ?

- Cronos a pris l'enveloppe corporelle de Luke, votre ami. Personnellement, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à faire un choix si je devais tuer quelqu'un qui m'avait autrefois aidé. Et Luke n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais, il avait juste besoin d'un peu plus d'affection.

Thalia se rappela alors qu'Alice aussi avait côtoyé Luke à la colonie et les souvenirs de tous les moments passés avec lui s'imposèrent dans sa mémoire, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle les laissa couler sans honte sur ses joues, ayant appris à vivre avec toutes ses émotions depuis qu'elle était devenue lieutenante d'Artémis.

- Luke a fait son choix, finit-elle par dire. Il a accepté d'aider Cronos et est devenu notre ennemi. Percy devra tenir face à lui car la puissance d'un Titan est beaucoup trop élevée face à celle d'un simple sang-mêlé.

- Elle l'est déjà face aux Dieux réunis, rétorqua une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Les deux Chasseresses n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui cette voix appartenait car Apollon était le seul homme avec lequel l'ensemble des Chasseresses avait passé la semaine entière. Le Dieu des arts se plaça à leurs côtés, laissant lui aussi son regard errer sur le lac et au-delà du lac. Il ressentait la présence de sa fille de l'autre côté de l'étendue bleue et n'avait plus qu'une envie en tête : arriver le plus vite possible à la colonie. Mais cela n'allait pas forcément faire partir de ses plans car lui et sa jumelle pouvaient être appelés d'un moment à l'autre pour venir aider le restant des Dieux de l'Olympe.

- La prophétie va bientôt se réaliser, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Thalia avec inquiétude.

- Les seize ans de Percy Jackson approchent. Libre à lui de faire le bon choix…

- Ne pouvez-vous pas nous expliquer le sens _réel_ de la prophétie ?

- Percy m'a déjà demandé la même chose et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas dans mes fonctions. Je fais des prophéties, je ne peux pas les comprendre.

Thalia se demanda un instant si le Dieu de la Musique lui disait la vérité et elle s'étonna de douter de lui alors qu'il était le frère de la Déesse qu'il servait. Après tout, les Dieux n'avaient aucun intérêt à mentir en temps de guerre et si un des Dieux était en mesure de le faire, la fille de Zeus aurait plus parié sur Arès car ses enfants étaient les professionnels des mensonges.

- Si Percy n'arrive pas à battre Cronos, est-ce que ce sera la fin des sang-mêlés ? s'inquiéta Alice.

- Si vous vous ralliez à Cronos, vous continuerez sûrement à vivre mais dans des conditions effroyables. Si vous restez ses opposants, vous pourrez au moins vous satisfaire d'une mort plus rapide.

Alice retint un frisson d'effroi face au ton neutre qu'employait Apollon. Ce dernier avait déjà songé au futur du monde si les armées de Cronos gagnaient et il savait à quel point les Ténèbres dans lesquels l'univers serait plongé risquaient de durer éternellement.

- Au lieu de parler de prophéties et d'un avenir sombre, pensez plutôt à ce qui nous attend à la colonie.

Artémis venait d'arriver, observant les trois personnes qui se tenaient en face d'elle. Elle finit par plonger son regard dans celui de son jumeau, cherchant un quelconque signe qui aurait pu lui permettre de savoir pourquoi son frère était si renfermé sur lui-même.

- Il est temps que tu nous amènes à la colonie, Apollon.

- Mon char n'est plus à ma disposition pour le moment.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Le Dieu de la Musique baissa le regard et s'avança ensuite vers la rive du lac avant d'appeler un nom. Une jolie jeune femme sortit de l'eau, ses longs cheveux verts flottant à chacun de ses pas, s'accordant à merveille avec sa peau bleutée. Elle regarda un instant le Dieu, communiquant silencieusement avec lui puis se tourna vers les flots avant de les ouvrir, laissant un chemin empruntable par les Chasseresses. La nymphe eut un sourire puis retourna dans l'eau sous les regards stupéfaits de Thalia et d'Alice. Cette dernière demanda à Apollon comment il connaissait la jeune femme et il lui répondit vaguement.

- C'est une longue histoire. Nous avons plus urgent à faire pour le moment.

Artémis appela le restant de sa troupe qui arriva et ils franchirent la barrière aquatique, arrivant sans se mouiller à la colonie des sang-mêlés. Ils virent de loin un petit groupe composé de cinq personnes et ce fut Thalia qui les héla, reconnaissant le centaure.

- Chiron !

Le concerné se retourna et vint à leur rencontre, suivi par Percy, Annabeth, Keira et Alec. Ces deux derniers regardèrent avec stupéfaction les Chasseresses, reconnaissant là les jeunes filles qui les avaient sauvés. Le centaure s'inclina devant les jumeaux divins avant de leur demander la raison de leur présence à la colonie.

- Il serait préférable que mes Chasseresses restent ici le temps que la grande bataille contre Cronos se finisse. Je ne pourrai pas assurer leur sécurité et me battre en même temps avec les autres Olympiens.

- Je comprends votre point de vue Dame Artémis mais je ne suis pas certain que la colonie soit plus sûre que d'autres endroits.

- Pour le moment si, Chiron, rétorqua Apollon. Luke ne sait pas encore comment franchir les barrières de la colonie et je doute que Cronos l'apprenne en si peu de temps.

- Sauf si quelqu'un le renseigne, ajouta amèrement Percy.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il ne cilla pas, gardant son regard plongé dans celui du Dieu.

- Des demi-dieux ont rejoint les rangs de notre ennemi, aussi bien des nouveaux que des anciens pensionnaires. Je suis persuadé que Cronos est déjà en train d'élaborer un plan pour détruire les barrières de la colonie et pour nous détruire dans le même temps.

- Encore heureux que tu es là alors, fit pensivement Thalia. Dans moins de deux mois, ce sera ton anniversaire et la question sera réglée.

- Pourriez-vous nous éclaircir un peu sur le sujet ? demanda Alec qui ne comprenait rien.

Chiron lui expliqua la Grande Prophétie qui concernait l'enfant d'un des trois Grands et il lui apprit que Cronos, le Titan, avait repris vie. Il lui narra ensuite tout ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter à la colonie depuis l'arrivée de Percy et ajouta que lui et Keira arrivaient au mauvais moment.

- Si je puis me permettre Chiron, tenta Annabeth, je crois qu'il est grand temps que Percy apprenne la prophétie dans son intégralité.

- Quoi ? Il y a autre chose en plus ?

La fille d'Athéna hocha la tête et proposa d'aller voir l'Oracle avec lui mais Apollon s'interposa, lui déclamant la prophétie sans lui demander son avis.

- Un demi-dieu fils des Dieux aînés, atteindra l'âge de seize ans contre vents et marées. Le monde pris dans un sommeil sans fin il verra, l'âme du héros, une lame maudite la fauchera. Un choix suprême mettra fin à ses jours, pour l'Olympe préserver ou céder sans retour.

- Vachement joyeux tout ça, marmonna le fils de Poséidon.

Il essayait de garder contenance mais il était terrifié d'avoir entendu la prophétie dans son intégralité.

- Une si grande responsabilité sur les épaules d'une seule personne ? s'étonna Keira.

Apollon voulut faire remarquer que Percy ne serait pas seul et qu'elle allait l'aider comme l'indiquait une prophétie vieille de dix-sept ans mais il se retint, n'en ayant jamais parlé avec sa sœur.

- Nous nous inquiéterons de tout ça plus tard, finit par dire Chiron.

Il s'adressa à Percy et à Annabeth en leur conseillant d'aller se changer et leur demanda ensuite de conduire Keira et Alec dans le bungalow onze, celui des Hermès, celui des indéterminés. Les quatre jeunes gens s'en allèrent alors que les Chasseresses, sur ordre d'Artémis, rejoignaient leur propre bungalow.

- Merci pour l'hébergement Chiron, fit Artémis.

- Les Chasseresses sont toujours les bienvenues à la colonie.

- Je ne parle pas que pour mes suivantes je reste également.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la Déesse de la Chasse modifia son apparence, grandissant son corps pour atteindre celui d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Son regard était toujours le même mais sa chevelure avait elle aussi changée de taille, lui tombant en cascade dans le dos. Apollon en eut le souffle coupé mais ne laissa rien paraître, préférant refouler des souvenirs douloureux. Chiron ne fit aucun commentaire sur la métamorphose de la Déesse mais il se tourna vers le Dieu des Arts.

- Et vous Apollon ?

- Je reste aussi mais contrairement à ma sœur, je préfère garder mon apparence. Peu m'importe que les pensionnaires se sentent obligés de rester polis face à notre vraie identité.

Et c'est ainsi que le centaure et les deux Dieux prirent le chemin de la Grande Maison sans se douter un instant qu'un drame allait bientôt survenir.


End file.
